The bulbs or filaments of headlights on vehicles or machines which travel over rough terrain generally experience heavy impacts which drastically shorten their life expectancy. Many grommets of various configurations have been developed to protect against the early failure of these bulbs or filaments. Recently, we have discovered that one of the major causes of such failures is vibration of the headlight housing or its mounting structure, which is excited by shock during operation, and the vehicle or machine that has natural frequencies close to the natural frequency of the filament in the bulb. This results in extremely high vibration of the filament causing its premature failure.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.